The Original Wife
by JessalynandGarrett
Summary: Family meant everything to Charlotte. Anyone who threatened her husband or daughter never lived to see another day. When doppelgangers arise in Mystic Falls she sends her daughter to check it out. What will she do when her daughter falls in love with the man that tried to kill her and her husband? What will happen when she needs information? Torture and kill for answers.


**A/N: LOVE Elijah! Love making my own characters also. Hope you enjoy.! ~Jess**

**Prologue: Eternal Love**

**"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." - Marilyn Monroe.**

A sixteen year old Charlotte stood holding her mother's hand as she gave birth. Her mother's screams rang through their little house and all her younger siblings were staring confused. "Scarlett, go and get Esther. Tatia, take Isabelle and Marianna to the Mikaelson's and play with Rebekah and Kol. Now." This command came from the oldest Petrova. The girls did as told and soon Scarlett returned with Esther and Ayanna in tow. Both women cast spells to ease Anastaysia's pain. Scarlett took the other side of her mother as she pushed. After five more minutes, a little girl came out screaming. Charlotte's mother panted, "My beautiful daughter Cara Ann." Ayanna took Cara Ann and handed her to the twelve year old Scarlett. Their mother screamed in pain once more and continued to push. After another twenty minutes, a little boy had arrived. This time Charlotte took the baby. Her mother breathed out, "My baby boy, James Charles." Charlotte and Scarlett took the twins and began to clean them up. "This will be hard to do sister." The offhand remark made Charlotte look at her in surprise. "What makes you say that сестренка?1" She questioned. Scarlett laughed lightly, "We have newborn twins, a four year old, six year old, eight year old, and me. You are the only one that can truly help mother, but you are always with Elijah." Charlotte continued to dress James and replied, "Yes I am right now. If Charles would get off his ass, then he would help raise all of you."

Scarlett looked at her older sister and snapped, "Father is doing everything he can. He is overwhelmed by mother's pregnancy. Leave him be." Charlotte picked James up and responded, "He gave mother six children, if he couldn't have handled it, he should have stopped after you." Charlotte's comment stunned Scarlett into silence as the sisters brought their new siblings back to their mother. Charlotte gently lowered James into her mother's right arm while Scarlett laid Cara Ann in her left arm. When Charlotte turned around, she was face to face with her awful stepfather. She sneered and announced to her mother, "I'm going to check on Tatia and the others." She made her way out of the room and walked to the Mikaelson home. She knocked on their door and eleven year old Niklaus answered the door. "Hi Charlotte! Come in, are you here to see Elijah?" She smiled at his rapid fire way of talking. "Hello, Nik. I'm here to see my little sisters and Elijah." Nik then let her in and she ruffled his hair, he scowled while she did so. She laughed lightly but immediately stopped when Mikael came into her view. She walked by him with her hand guiding Niklaus away from the awful man. They walked until they were in Rebekah's room. She heard the laughter from both Isabelle and Rebekah. The girls were best friends and the same age, Isabelle seven months older.

Charlotte watched as she and Nik entered, Tatia immediately turned her attention to him. Isabelle and Rebekah were playing together, Tatia was 'flirting' with Nik, Kol looked bored out of his mind, Finn was along the same lines as Kol, Marianna was crawling after one year old Henrik. Charlotte didn't Elijah so she turned to Niklaus and whispered, "You're in charge my little wolf." He nodded indicating he had heard her. She walked to where she knew Elijah would be, his father's study. She ventured upon the eldest Mikaelson child reading one of his mother's spell books. "That will be very hard to read, seeing as it is Latin and a witch's book." Her voice carried softly to him. He whirled around in surprise and questioned, "You know about my mother?" Her response was a nod of her head. "Yes she and Ayanna are helping my mother now, she just gave birth to twins. Cara Ann and James Charles. I came to check on the rest of my siblings. Also I came to see my best friend." Elijah smiled softly at her answer and casually replied, "Oh, so I'm your best friend?" He rolled his eyes at her next response, "No! Finn is my best friend, even though he is two years younger than me. Of course it's you, идиот.2" He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You do know that you slip into Russian a lot of the time?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes and answered innocently, "Of course, it makes it easier to insult Charles because Mother has forgotten her native tongue. Scarlett and I got into an argument about him. I have six siblings and I raised four of them. He's raising these two with my mother."

Elijah couldn't agree more with her. "Charles is a horrible excuse of a man. Even worse than my father, and he sometimes will hit Niklaus. I don't know why he keeps having children." Charlotte's laugh was mirthless, "He wanted an heir to the Petrova line. Now he might finally raise one. He won't accept me as his heir, it's why my last name is still Antonov." Elijah tried to lighten the mood by joking, "Soon it will be Mikaelson." She looked up at her seventeen year old friend, "Maybe, if you want it to be." Her response took him by surprise. He turned red in the face and began stammering. "Think about it Elijah, would it be that bad to be with your best friend the rest of your life?" She inquired. Elijah looked at her. She wasn't the most perfect person in the world but she was still beautiful. He ran one of his hands through her red hair and pulled her closer. "Are you sure about this Lottie? Once we begin, I'm not backing out." He murmured. She looked up at him, "You're the only one I want and the only one who can get away with calling me Lottie." He searched her eyes for a minute before gently planting a kiss on her lips. "That's all we can do until I ask to court you. If you would like me to?" He replied gently. Charlotte looked at him and nodded. He pulled her closer to him in a hug.

**Time Skip: 2 years later (Elijah&Charlotte have been dating for 2 years.)**

Charlotte couldn't have been happier. Two days after James and Cara Ann were born Elijah asked her mother for permission to court her and she said yes. They had been courting for two years now and even Mikael approved of their relationship. She began walking to the Mikaelson's house to find Elijah. She knocked on their door and Rebekah answered. "Hello Bekah, how are you?" Charlotte greeted the younger girl. "Hi Char! I'm great but Elijah isn't here right now. I saw him go to your house. Was muttering something about wanting to talk to your mom." Rebekah beamed back. Charlotte smiled before replying, "Thanks Bekah darling. I'll send Isabelle over later." She began her walk to her house. Charlotte hoped she would see Elijah sometime before dark. She became so lost in thought that she didn't notice she had ran into Elijah. She looked up suddenly and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Lottie, we need to talk. Let's go to the falls." Charlotte nodded and felt nervous as he took her hand. They began the five minute walk. Slowly they reached their destination. He let go of her hand and turned to face her. "Charlotte, I love you with all my heart and today I talked with your mother. I'm as nervous as you are. Charlotte Liliya Antonov, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" All of Charlotte's nerves went away as he asked the one question she hoped he would. "Of course I will! I love you Elijah! Всегда и навсегда.3" The newly engaged couple kissed before going to tell their families the news.

**Time Skip: five years (I'll do the wedding later)**

Charlotte was now heavily pregnant with her and Elijah's first child. She was a few days from her due date. She could barely walk and was now staying in the Mikaelson's house. She was now twenty-two and wasn't regretting her early marriage or pregnancy. She loved Elijah with everything in her and wouldn't trade her life with him for anything. She was walking around the house watching Henrik, Kol, and Rebekah. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach but ignored it. She then felt more sharp pains. She started panting and felt a liquid come from between her legs. She looked to Kol, "Go get your mother and Ayanna. Rebekah take Henrik and get Eli. Go now!" The two teens ran and did as she told them. Elijah reached her first and helped her to their bed. She let a groan of pain escape her mouth. Esther and Ayanna arrived a few seconds later. Ayanna cast a spell to ease her pain while Esther prepared everything for the birth. Charlotte let out a scream of pain and began to push. She pushed for two hours until finally, her little girl came out. Charlotte was breathing heavy as Ayanna handed her the baby. She smiled at her little girl and whispered, "Emery Esther Vasilisa Mikaelson. What do you think Eli?" The eldest Mikaelson smiled down at his wife and newborn daughter and replied, "I think it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby." Elijah took the baby from Charlotte and let his mother and Ayanna clean and heal her. He looked down and say Charlotte's blue eyes and the blonde hair from Esther. "I'll protect you no matter what. Always and forever." This was a moment they would treasure forever.

**Charlotte, Elijah, and the rest of the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires and Emery was left with her aunt Isabelle seeing as Scarlett was turned by Finn into a vampire and Tatia was killed to bind Niklaus's curse. Twenty years later, Charlotte turned her daughter into a vampire as she was dying after giving birth. They traveled until 2012 when Charlotte sent Emery to check out the doppelganger situation in Mystic Falls.**

**All of their families, ages, and actors. ~Jess**

** Charlotte(27): Portrayed by: Emma Stone**

** Older Emery is portrayed by Reese Witherspoon**

** Scarlett (23) Portrayed by: Jemima West**

** Tatia(19)- Thomas(3) Portrayed by: Nina Dobrev**

** Isabelle(17)- Annabelle Skye(2) Portrayed by: Gemma Arterton**

** Marianna(15) Portrayed by: Rachel Nichols**

** Cara-Ann(11) Portrayed by: Chloe Grace Moretz**

** James(11) Portrayed by: Logan Lerman**

** Elijah(28) Portrayed by: Daniel Gillies**

** Finn(25) Portrayed by: Casper Zafer**

** Niklaus(22) Portrayed by: Joseph Morgan**

** Kol(18) Portrayed by: Nathaniel Buzolic**

** Rebekah(17) Portrayed by: Claire Holt**

** Henrik(12) Portrayed by: Devon Allowitz**


End file.
